Avatar Heroes II: Rebirth
by Skyguy626
Summary: I know it's not easy, so much is gone. If the World we're living in has a single soul that you love. Well, then it's worth every fight. So keep growing, keep dreaming, and if it's our fate... then every step forward will always be a step closer to home. (Sequel to Avatar Heroes).
1. Chapter 01: The Void He Left

**Hello there, just a little warning, if you haven't read Avatar Heroes, you might want to read it first because one: major spoilers for that story. Two: You might get a little lost about what's going on.**

**Anyways, welcome my friends, to the first chapter to Avatar Heroes II: Rebirth.**

**To be honest, I'm a bit nervous about this story. Coming just off Avatar: Duality which was pretty well regarded, I just hope this story can live up to it.**

**I hope your going enjoy this sequel to my first story on this site and as always, I own nothing except my own OC's.**

* * *

_Doomed Worlds, desperate mother._

_Chance meeting, last hope._

_Jason Skywalker._

100 years after the Air Nomad Genocide, rumors began to spread through the World of a woman, who soon began to be known as the Woman of Wonders, a being from beyond this World, helping Avatar Aang defeat Fire Lord Ozai, putting an end to the hundred year war.

But the stories soon began to fade into myth and legends, and soon the Woman of Wonders was thought of as a mere fairy tale.

170 years after the Air Nomad Genocide, during a revolt against the benders of Republic City, led by the Equalist leader, Amon. The rumor's of a visitor from beyond the World returned, this time a young man fought alongside the current Avatar.

But it wasn't until 171 AG, during the third known Harmonic Convergence, that this World was truly introduced to what would become known as The Skywalker...

* * *

In the skies illuminated by the spirits lights above Republic City, police airships and United Forces battleships are deployed to protect the mainland.

A mother and a father with their young child were heading home, the young boy, no older then twelve looked up at the skies, "Pretty.", he said.

The sky lights up and a massive dark red humanoid monster, plunges into the sea. The wave it creates pushes back one of the battle ships.

"It's time to take back the physical world."

It's voiced echoed for miles around. The monster began to walk toward the mainland. Fireballs from the United Forces attack the monster but it continues walking unharmed. A wall of water to stop the blasts, before the wave was send towards the battleships, scattering them.

It's tendrils wrap around the statue of Avatar Aang, before bringing it to the sea, where it slowly sink into the watery depth.

The family runs over the streets to safety as multiple planes fly overhead, the monster catches a plane with his tendrils, slamming it onto the water surface where it explodes. It continued it's assault by shooting a beam of energy, blasting a airship out of the skies, it began to spin and hurtling toward nearby buildings.

The family continues to run through the streets, attempting to outrun the vines which had began to engulf the harbor and many Republic City landmarks.

Finding safety by hiding under an overpass, the family watched the monster being hit by a gigantic stream of fire, knocking it back making it ricocheting over the water's surface.

Hope filled each of the members of the family, something seemed to be fighting back against the monster.

Two beams of energy clashed against each other, but the white beam began to mix with red, eventually overpowering and knocking it back in a light that lit up the city.

The massive creature shoots out tendrils, destroying buildings and raining debris down to the streets below. The monster uses its tendrils to immobilize and grab it before slamming it toward a nearby mountain.

From the mountains, the entity shot up, raining down a stream of meteors, a inferno of fire, a tornado of air and a tsunami of water, causing heavy damage to the monster who fired a close range energy beam, but it is counter with an entities own energy beam, the two attacks colliding in mid air once again, lighting up he skies of Republic City.

The eruption of energy knocked the monster back into the ocean, drowning the docks in water as the light charged forward, slamming into the monster's stomach.

The skies started to illuminate again, and a blue orb slammed into the monster sending back into the ocean. The orb took on the form of a gigantic blue young woman.

The massive monster stumbles from the attack as it fires another energy beam, which misses its mark but reduced a building to ashes.

The entity and blue giant woman charge forward trapping it into a hurricane of water and a few seconds later, the monster dissipates into the sky in a golden light.

* * *

Soon after Harmonic Convergence, The Skywalker had disappeared from this World. In the following months after Harmonic Convergence, change had come the event ahd created an energy shift the likes of which this World had never felt before. Vines had sprouted up all over Republic City, creating pockets of wilds that the spirits had come to call home.

Republic City had erected a statue of The Skywalker in honor of him defending the City against the monster, which had come to be known as Unavaatu. Not everyone was happy about this, half of the city loathed The Skywalker for the destruction he had caused, while others now had to become to worship him as a sort of deity.

...Three years after the Red Lotus Incident, six months after the defeat of the Kuvira's Earth Empire, came the event that shocked the Worlds, the day that the being known as Morgenstern invaded...

The day... Gods died.

* * *

Thick dark clouds had formed in the skies above, bloating out the sun of Republic City as thick rain drops began to pour down, the occasional flash and cracking of thunder lighting the skies of the seemingly abandoned city.

But in front of the skyscraper stood nearly every citizen, each and everyone having Morgenstern's eyes as they stood like a undead army, guarding their master's tower.

Out of the crowd, Morgenstern floated upwards arms stretched out as if he was some sort of deity as he stared them down with his eyes of royal blue iris and sclera, four ripple-like pattern, with nine tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil.

"It ends here, Morgenstern.", Jason told him.

"I know it does." the floating Dark Messiah said, "This is how I wanted it. All of me versus all of you."

With Jason Skywalker stood Korra, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Jinora, Roukio and two visitors from another world named Izanagi and Satsuki.

"We're outnumbered six to one." Mako mumbled, taking his stance, "Kind of impossible odds."

"There is a difference between very hard and impossible." Jason told him as he began to walk forward, "Never give up until you can't fight anymore, sometimes you have to stand up to something bigger than you."

* * *

Jason rolled over the ground when he landed. He pulled up on all four, spitting blood from his mouth. Before he could stand up he felt someone kick him back to the ground.

"Your not going anywhere. Your mine Jason. As you always have been." Morgenstern told him, "Before I take your body. I will make sure you know exactly why you made me so angry and forced me to hurt you."

"You still don't get it... Do you?" Jason groaned in pain, "There is no version of this battle you come out on top."

"And why is that.", Morgenstern asked.

"Because you are alone...", Jason said, throwing Morgenstern off him, launching him into the air, "And I am not!"

* * *

Everybody wants a happy ending, right? But it doesn't always go that way.

Korra landed just as a the giant pillar of dark blue smoke near the plaza disappeared. The fibers Morgenstern had used to control people left them, leaving them unconscious or at the very least extremely weakened and exhausted.

The only thing that was left was a crater, with Jason standing in it.

The people who had been under Morgenstern's control began to awake, most looking confused around, seemingly having forgotten the events that had just transpired.

"What happened?" Beifong asked, rubbing the side of her head as Tenzin helped her up.

"You just woke up from a bad dream." Tenzin said gently.

"A very bad dream." Beifong said as they turned to the crated, where Korra had entered and was slowly walking towards Jason, who had not turned to look up the entire time.

"Jason?" she asked gently, looking worried, "Is everything alright?"

She became slightly unnerved by the chuckle that came from him. It wasn't his joyful, warm laugh. Instead it sounded cold, devoid of any joy that is used to contain in a laugh.

"I used to be afraid. Afraid my powers would make people fear me. Afraid who I'd hurt if I wasn't careful every second of every day. I spent my whole life holding back." Jason told her as he began to look up but instead of his usual faintly glowing amber eyes, he had royal blue iris and sclera, four ripple-like pattern, with nine tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil.

"No!" Korra screamed out.

"My fear cost me Lily. That's why I don't hold back ANYMORE!" Morgenstern told her as he threw Korra out of the crater before floating upwards, looking down at the gathered people, "I am the embodiment of justice. I am the Worlds. I am your god now. Kneel before me."

He was interrupted when Korra send two powerful torrents of fire at him. But he deflected them mid air, sending them into a building.

"We will never bow to you!" Korra shouted, raising her fist, "Now release my Jason!"

"The Avatar is trying to order me around." Morgenstern said amused, before launching a telekinetic blast out of the palm of his hand. Korra raised her arms in protection, but she was still sent flying and crashing through a building, "What are you compared to a god."

Korra quickly jumped back to her feet, gliding towards him, dishing out a flurry of fire enhanced punches, "What is a god to a non-believer!?" she shouted, before blasting him into the harbor waters by a large blast of air.

* * *

Everyone was thrown to the ground by the eruption, as the pillar of light went high into the skies, parting the clouds above them.

Jason, who's clothes had returned to normal and was stumbling forward. Everyone ran towards him as he fell to the ground, Korra caught him as she laid him on the ground.

"Jason, you did it." Korra said holding him.

He gave a weak chuckle, "Yeah... I guess I did..." he said softly, "I am so sorry... Korra."

"Why are you?..." she began, her eyes widening upon the realization, "No! You can't be... Not now! Please... You have faced much worse. Don't leave me alone!"

"It's okay... I did it. Don't you see?..." Jason said weakly, tears filling his eyes as he stroke away the tears coming out of her blue eyes, "It's okay. I did it. I couldn't save her. I couldn't save her... no matter what I did, I couldn't save Claire. But I saved you. I did it. I did... So this is what it feels like?", he closes his eyes, never to open them again.

Korra began to cry softly, as she cradled his body. The people around them were silent or began to cry softly, the rain stopped and rays of sunlight pierced the dark clouds.

That was the day the Nightmare of Morgenstern ended, but it was also the night The Skywalker died... It was the day that had proven, that there comes a time when even Gods must die.

* * *

It had been a year since then, and a now twenty two year old Korra was sitting at a table in the kitchen of Marc's house. The one year old baby Gia Goodwitch in her arms. She had gotten quite fond of Jason's half sister, with her tuff of light-blonde hair and her bright green eyes.

"How are you doing, Korra?" Marc asked, setting a cup of steaming hot jasmine tea in front of her, before sitting down at the table with his own cup of tea.

Marc was Jason's father, both having a similar facial-structure, both having black hair, though March's was spiky in the back and he had chin-length bangs that parted down to frame both sides of his handsome pale face and his eyes were of royal blue in color.

"You know the usual stuff..." Korra said, "Undermining the system."

"Hell yeah, stick it to the old people." Marc said with a sad smile, before continued concerned, "But seriously, how are you doing?"

"I... Not well... It still hurts too much. Knowing he isn't there anymore... the void he left, I can't stand it." she admitted as the baby gripped her index finger with her small hands and sucked on the tip, "How did you do it? How did you get over Lily?"

"...I never did..." Marc admitted sadly, looking into his cup, "I can't tell you how to deal with your grief... But sometimes all you can do is keep moving and keep your head up... Before I forget, I have something for you.", he stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

Korra looked down in little Gia's green eyes, she felt bad for Marc, who after Jason, might have suffered the most personally at Morgenstern's hand.

Morgenstern had been a Keyblade Knight, just like Marc, but his jealousy and obsession with Marc's relationship with Lily drove him to the dark side and becoming a mad man with aspirations of becoming the God of the New World.

Had it been anyone else, they would just be called insane. But the scary thing about Morgenstern, was that he had the power to make his ambitions a reality.

He killed every member of the Keyblade Academy, who were one of the two defenders of the Worlds, before moving on to commit genocide against the Superior Order, the order Lily had belonged to, because a prophecy had foretold that the child of a Keyblade Knight and the descended of the Caelumaruku would rise up to stand in his way of dominating the entire Arcmoani Network.

He had succeeded in killing Lily, but thanks to her efforts, he failed to kill baby Jason at that time giving the Worlds hope.

Marc wasn't killed as initially thought, but his body was held in stasis for some reason only known to Morgenstern. He had lost eighteen years of his life before being found my Jason in a World, the same one Korra was in now, called Remnant.

In the end, after many hard fought battles and through many hardships, Marc had both his wife and oldest son taken from him by a mad man seeking to be a god.

Marc had returned carrying a neatly folded black jacket, a piece of clothing Korra recognized immediately.

"Rarity Shine, one of his closest friends, fixed it. A small miracle in itself as it was barely a rag when she began to fix it." he said, placing it in front of her on the table, "I want you to have it... It's what Jason would have wanted."

* * *

Half an hour later, after putting baby Gia to bed, Korra stepped out of the house as Marc let her out. The place was build close to a forest lake near the city of Vale. It gave a magnificent view of the open sky and the wide lake. Korra thought it was a lonely and beautiful place.

"We can have another cup of tea when I get back from my mission in a few days." Marc said, standing in the door opening, "Keep safe Korra."

"I'll try." she said with a sad smile, giving one last wave before walking towards the lake.

As she took out an invention made by the scientist's from the Alliance Between Worlds, called a Martha Box to create something named a 'Rift', which allowed access to other Worlds.

She took the small gold cube from her pocket when... she saw him.

Standing on the edge of the lake, a handsome tall young man about seventeen years old. He had tanned skin, short messy bowl-shaped silver hair and yellow eyes. He was dressed in a black open jacket with popped color over a blue shirt. On his lower body he was dressed in black jeans.

"They say ruin brings about creation." the young man spoke, "At the end of the Nightmare a precious light was lost."

Korra looked confused at him, as the young man continued to talk on, "But when the darkness falls, and the Light of Hope returns will we be found worthy of the precious light?"

"What?" Korra said, as the young man turned around, "Who are you?"

"I did not expect you to have an answer..." the young man said ignoring her question. As he passed her, he added "Avatar Korra."

When he said her name, she spun around on the spot, but to her surprise the young man had disappeared into nothingness.

* * *

**And there ya go, the first chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

**Many thanks to everyone who reads this story, you beauties!**

**If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review and maybe check out some of my other work. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents next time.**


	2. Chapter 02: Shards of Hope

**Hello there.**

**Welcome my friends, to the next chapter of Avatar Heroes II: Rebirth.**

**I hope your going to enjoy this chapter and now on to the reviews.**

**TragicFiction: Uhm... sure, I'll put a bit of a summary in this chapter.**

**And now story time.**

* * *

Korra walks through a forest, the old trees grew closely together, their branches tangled, their roots gnarled and twisted underfoot. Korra traveled deeper and deeper into the forest.

Her body and mind felt oddly disconnected, her limbs working without conscious instruction, as if she were a passenger, not the driver.

When she reached the edge of the forest, she was now standing in a sunlit clearing, everything was much quieter here. But she wasn't alone.

In the center of the clearing stood a young man with spiky black hair, a white jacket and black jeans. Over his shoulders floated a red cape.

"Can I take that as a yes?" he said as she approached him from behind.

Korra looked surprised as he turned around to look at her with his faintly glowing amber eyes. "The ring." he pointed out with a soft smile, "Your wearing it."

* * *

Waking up, beads of sweat running down Korra's face as she gasped for air. Sitting up in her bed as the moonlight shined down through her window.

Looking through her room at Air Temple Island, her eye landing on her night stand where a small band of gold with a blue gem on top as laying. It was the wedding ring she had found in Jason's old jacket, which according to the letter enclosed by Rarity, he intended to propose to her.

On the floor beside her bed a book lay open; Korra had been reading it before she fell asleep last night.

Korra got out of bed and picked it up, closing it to reveal the cover which read: 'The Messiah Life: Truth & Facts About Jason Skywalker' by Kyle Y. Phoenix.

The book was an accurate recount of Jason's life written by one of his friends who had been with him the longest.

She looked at the page she was on before falling asleep. She had just reached chapter twenty nine detailing how he had first arrived in this World.

The Harmonic Heroes, a team of heroes which were often described as the Avengers or Justice League of the Allied Worlds, led by Jason Skywalker had come into conflict with a race known as the Changelings. They are a race of insectoid people, capable of shape shifting into other being as well as able to feed on emotions.

After taking down their queen, effectively stopping their invasion through the rest of the World before it could happen. Upon her defeat, she had cast a spell that had banished Jason from his World to the one here.

It was that evening when she had taken Naga out for a ride, where she had found the exhausted and snow covered Jason on the South Pole.

She had taken him back to the compound she had trained to become the Avatar, where Jason was nursed back to health by Korra's waterbending teacher Katara.

Her airbending teacher, Tenzin son of Katara and the previous Avatar Aang, had to postpones Korra's airbending training, because of the situation in Republic City.

Being spurred on by Jason, the duo left that day towards Republic City to continue her training.

When they had arrived in Republic City, they caused some shenanigans that got them in prison where Tenzin got them out. After some convincing, Tenzin agreed that Republic City needed it's Avatar and agreed to train her in the art of airbending here in the city.

During one of their trips into the city at night, something Tenzin had forbidden them, they sneaked into the Pro-bending arena where they met Mako and Bolin.

The events of the following months would become known as the Equalist Crisis, where they met Asami, who sided with them when her father was revealed to be a Equalist supporter.

Closing the 'The Messiah Life: Truth & Facts About Jason Skywalker' book and placing it on her nightstand, she walked over to the closet.

Sliding it open, her eyes immediately fell on Jason's signature black jacket.

Picking it up, she pressed it against her chest, sliding down the wall as she felt tears fill her eyes.

It has been a year since that day but it still hurt too much to think about it.

Even with the support of Asami, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Marc and even from Jason's friends, it was still too painful to think about how Jason wasn't there anymore.

She was still in mourning the passing of her friend... the love of her life...

Her hero.

* * *

Somewhere else, Marc was wearing his now damaged Keyblade Armor. The white helmet having been broken off, revealing the side of his face. The body was damaged and dusted. The black cape sprouting from the pauldrons had rips and tears in it.

He was fighting through a mass of darkness with his Keyblade, attempting to reach a pulsating energy rift.

The sheer power of his strikes shattered some of the ground, as pieces of debris at Marc. Narrowly evading and deflecting the ranged assault, as he cloaked his weapon in electricity and throwing it towards the rift.

When it came into contact, the compressed energy erupted and exploded, flinging Marc backwards and burying him in ruble.

* * *

Meanwhile down in Republic City itself, three police motorcycles chase after a truck, their siren wailing as they gave chase to a truck. The rear door on the vehicle raises to reveal two men, one of the men makes circular motions with his hands to bend water from inside the truck.

As the liquid flows to him, the other man as he claps his hands together, rapidly transforming the water into a mist to hide the speeding truck from view.

As the mist fills the entire length of the street. The three motorcycles enters the fog. Water was still flowing out of it. One of the men forces his hand down, the water flowing onto the road, freezing as the truck travels along the street.

As their motorcycles began to slip on the ice, one of them shouted, "Stay behind me!" and he sped up. He spins his bike as he using his firebending to melt the ice, enabling him and the other two to regain control of their bikes as its wheels find solid ground.

The second cop used his waterbending to bend the ice back into a circle of water around him as the truck runs down a road blockade and narrowly misses an incoming police truck from a street to its right.

The waterbending cop speeds up, punching the spinning water circle to shoot out ice shards to destroy its tiers. The third cop used his lavabending to melt the road below the truck, making it completely lose control and flip over.

The truck finally came to a stop as it landed on the ground, heavy smoke comes from underneath the truck's hood.

Two of the three passengers are already lying in front of the destroyed vehicle, and the driver lets himself fall from out of the broken windshield.

He attempted to escape but waterbending cop jumps up, tackling him to the ground, knocking him out.

The other two motorcyclist walks towards him as he was already cuffing the gangsters.

"When you get to prison." the earthbending cop said, removing his helmet, revealing himself to be Bolin, "Tell them Mako, Bolin and Roukio send ya!"

"Didn't you steal that joke from Mako?" Roukio said, removing his helmet, revealing his messy brown spiky hair, his amber colored eyes and tanned skin attributed to the Water Tribe.

"You got that right." Mako said laughing before calling for a police truck to pick the criminals up.

Roukio walked towards the back of the truck, opening it to find a few sets of suitcases.

Picking one out at random, he carefully opened it to find it filled with similar shaped red crystals.

"Think these are it?" Mako said, walking up to his partner.

"I am most certain of it. It's the new weapon that is making its way to the streets." Roukio said, closing the suitcase and putting it back.

"Like I was saying, we are still on for Saturday night?" Bolin said, as his two partners came walking back to him, "Next week it's going to be my last night as a free man."

"Sure." Mako said to his younger brother, "If Roukio isn't busy with his girlfriend."

"S-she is not my girlfriend." he stammered.

"Right." Bolin said as the police truck arrived, "That's a record time..."

Just then, an earthquake shook Republic City as a weird light erupted in the night sky, leaving some green lights around it as four shooting star like phenomenon blinked out of it.

"Those earthquakes are becoming a real problem lately." Bolin muttered.

"Yeah but what is that?" Roukio said watching the weird phenomenon taking place in the sky.

"I don't know." Mako said, looking into the skies as well, "Looks a bit like the southern lights..."

* * *

Panting as he crawled his way out of the ruble, holding the lower half of his Keyblade, the other half having been broken.

"...This is an unfortunate set back."

He looked up to see a handsome tall young man standing over him. He had tanned skin, short messy bowl-shaped silver hair and yellow eyes. He was dressed in a black open jacket with popped color over a blue shirt. On his lower body he was dressed in black jeans.

The roof had collapsed, revealing the night sky were some green lights among the stars.

"It will take some time before we can attempt the ritual again. Not at this location obviously." the young man said, holding up a grey and dead looking cube in his hand, before turning his gaze to the beaten warrior, "But what to do with you..."

"Kill me if you must, the Alliance knows about what your attempting to do." Marc said, leaning on his broken weapon, "You won't get away with this, Zeru..."

"Do they now?" Zeru said amused, smiling smugly, "If they did, if they really did, they would have send the Harmonic Heroes backed up with the full might of the Alliance."

Stroking his chin, before throwing his arms wide and looking upward, "I have some use for you!" the young man giggled, "Think how much despair will fill the Worlds if it's greatest threat returned while their savior has fallen in vain!"

"You... want to bring that monster back!?" Marc shouted in anger.

"I am not going to tell you all my plans. Where is the fun in that!?" the young man said, wiggling his finger as he looked down at him, "They don't know, do they? About your true relation to the man, the myth, the legend called Morgenstern?"

Marc growled, attempting to stand but he had sustained too much damaged by the battle with the silver haired young man,

"But can you feel it? Out of that explosion, shards of Hope came. But they are not the true Light of Hope." Zeru said, looking up at the air again, confusion gracing his tan face, "But... I sense something else... Something powerful in the Spirit World."

* * *

The following day, Roukio was sitting at the outdoor section of a restaurant. He gave a little smile when he heard someone land next to him.

"Sorry I am late." the now fifteen year old Jinora said before sitting down across from him, "I got hold up at the Air Temple and Kai was being difficult."

"Why was mister grumpy pants angry now?" Roukio asked concerned.

"He wasn't very happy I was meeting you." she said bluntly.

"Oh..." he said, feeling regret for making her have a fight with her boyfriend.

"Hey, don't be like that." she said, placing a hand on his upper arm, "Kai doesn't own me, I decide who I am friends with."

"I just don't like causing trouble..." he mumbled, as the two looked over their menu's, "So, what are you having?"

"I'm going to get some Miso ramen." she answered.

"You do know that there is meat in it right?" he pointed out to her.

"I know... Meat is... a guilty pleasure of mine." Jinora admitted, rubbing the back of her head, "I accidentally ate a hamburger on that trip to Canterlot... It was the best thing I ever ate... You have no idea how meat taste if you have only had a vegetarian diet since you where little."

"How do you accidentally... Never mind." Roukio said perplexed, but waved it off, "If you have a taste for meat now... I know this great burger joint in Remnant. Perhaps we can visit it one of these days?"

"That would be nice." she said with a smile, "Besides, my behind could stand to be a little bigger."

_"No argument here..."_ Roukio thought with a small smile, after they placed their orders, _"No wait, remember who she is."_

"I see that smile.", she said, smirking herself, "The one on your face, Roukio. The one that appeared the moment I mentioned my behind. You haven't been staring lately, have you?"

"Of course not..." Roukio lied.

"Right..." Jinora said with a smirk, before turning serious, "So have you given thought about... What we discussed last time?"

"I have thought about it long and hard and..." he began, looking around to see if nobody was listening in to them, before continuing in a whisper, "I don't think the Worlds are ready for another Skywalker."

"Why not?" she whispered back, "Can't you see? People are losing hope, crime has gone through the roof in Alliance allied Worlds... The Alliance Soldiers are doing everything they can but they can't inspire hope like he could. The Worlds needs the next Skywalker."

"I know but..." Roukio said with serious doubt in his voice, "I don't know if I can live up to his legacy."

It was at this moment that a waitress showed up with some bowls, "Hello! Here's your food, lovebirds!", she said in a cheerful tone, placing their orders down in front of them.

"Oh, thanks..." Roukio said, his cheeks a bit red, "But we're not a couple."

"No need to be embarrassed, sweetheart. I think it's quite romantic that you two have no problem being in public with each other." the waitress said still in her cheerful tone, before she turned to Jinora, "Judging from your boyfriend's looks, you're a pretty lucky girl."

"Ain't I?" Jinora said amused, but with a bit of a blush of her own.

* * *

**And there ya go, the second chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

**Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beauties!**

**If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review and maybe check out some of my other work.**

**For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents next time.**


	3. Chapter 03: Light In A Cup

**Hello there.**

**Welcome my friends, to the next chapter of Avatar Heroes II: Rebirth.**

**I hope your going to enjoy this chapter and now story time.**

* * *

Pain. That was all felt coursing through her body, to every nerve end, as she awoke in this desolate cave. She had no idea how she crawled into it or how long she laid there before she attempted to stand up, her legs immediately giving away.

_"Did I made it?"_ the young woman thought as she began to craw her way out of the cave, fingers digging into the hard ground as she pulled herself over the ground towards the light at the end of the cave.

It was only at the end of the cave, when her body was bathed in the warm night sky, where she was able to pull herself up and using the edge of the cave she had awaken in, she managed to stand up to her wobbly legs.

_"Is this... the Spirit World?"_ she thought, standing in a meadow under the midnight blue night sky, _"I escape one prison, just to find myself in another..."_

She is startled by the sound of footsteps to her right, taking a fighting stance despise her legs giving away as her face slowly being illuminated by an approaching light, illuminating her faintly glowing amber colored eyes and her dark black hair.

"You look lost. Maybe I can help you."

Her eyes widen in recognition at the sound of the calm and deep voice, "It can't be." she said, relaxing her fighting stance.

"Why not? It seems the dead don't stay dead anymore." the elder man said with a smile, "We used to be good friends."

"What do you mean 'used to be'?" the woman said, returning the warm smile, "We are still friends, Iroh."

"It's good to see you again." Uncle Iroh said, "I'm glad you came to visit us in the Spirit World. You came just in time, Lily Skywalker."

* * *

After getting some ice cream, Roukio and Jinora where standing in line at the Republic City Bank, Roukio having to deposit some money into his account.

"How's yours?" Jinora asked, licking her leechi berry flavored ice cream, "Isn't it your favorite flavor?"

"It tastes great and yes it is." Roukio said, licking his strawberry cheesecake flavored, "I think I got it from my daddy."

She laughed at his joke, just before the main entrance door of the bank was kicked open and a group of identical mask wearing men entered the building, waving weapons around.

"This is a raid!" a masked man shouted, as screams of fright could be heard from some of the patrons. He and the other masked men were wielding a rifle's clearly made from Remnant tech, "Nobody move! Everybody on the ground!"

Not willing to be shot, the hostages complied as they laid down on the floor, hands behind their heads and faces to the ground.

"Roukio." Jinora whispered as she kept watch over the thieves watching over them, "We need to do something."

"No, we need to stay down and keep calm." he whispered back to her, "You won't be able to airbend those bullets away."

"Well you could do something." she whispered, "Those bullets won't affect you..."

Before Roukio could give a response, the entrance door burst open once again, drawing the attention from bank robbers and hostages alike.

Standing in the door opening was a young woman with long blond hair. On her lower body she wears tight black jeans and light blue running shoes. On her upper body, she wore a magenta shirt under a white and black hoodie.

What stood out the most, to Roukio at least, was her green eyes. Which like his, had a faint glow to them.

"Stop right there!" one of the masked man yelled, as they aimed their weapons towards her, "Or we will shoot."

Ignoring the guns aimed at her, "A bank robbery? Really?" she said surprised, as she walked forward in a slow measured confident gait, "Isn't that a bit old fashioned?"

The bank robbers opened fire on her, shooting laser rounds from their rifles. The projectiles hit the woman all over her body. But it didn't seem to phase her as the rounds simply ceased when they came into contact with her skin. With a surprising burst of speed, one of the masked men was send flying backwards into a wall, where he slid down to the ground and remained still.

Another robber attempted to hit the blonde from behind, but she averts the course with her left hand. She retaliates with a powerful kick, sending the robber flying backwards through the door.

She continues the attack by using her sideways moment to spin around in a full moon kick, sending another one into the ground. One of the robbers aims a wide fire-fueled swing at his opponent, who easily ducks under it, twirls behind his back, and quickly delivers a punch to his unguarded left side.

Another robber managed to land a hit against the blonde with the back of his rifle, only to have the weapon shatter on impact. The woman turned around, only to be met with a fist to the face, a sickening crack was heard.

The man held his now mangled and crippled hand. With a smug grin, she delivers a hard punch to his masked head, sending him straight into the ground, taking him out of the fight as well.

Standing up and swiping her hair out of her face, the woman looked around "Everyone alright?" she said.

But before anyone could answer the first robber she had knocked out was standing up, "Enough!" he shouted, bending a fire dagger and picking a random person from the hostages, which happened to be Jinora, "Let me explain how this is gonna go!"

The woman didn't say anything as her green eyes turned red before shooting a small stream of red laser from her eyes, cutting the bank robber's underarm clean off.

The man screamed in pain and shock as Jinora airbend him back, freeing her as the man fell on the ground where all he could do was crawl and weep in pain as he held the cauterized stump that was once his arm.

"Anyone else wants to educate me?" she said, striding forward as her eyes turned back to green.

"Jinora." Roukio said worried, rushing to her side as someone contacted the police, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine." she said, before turning to the blonde girl, "Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter." the blonde girl mumbled turned away from her finally noticing Roukio. Her eyes widen in shock when faintly glowing greens where looking into faintly glowing amber's, "J-Jason?"

"No... I'm Roukio..." he said surprised, "...Who are you? What are you?"

The woman didn't respond, her eyes only widen in shock before she turned around and disappeared through the main entrance in a blur of speed.

* * *

In the Spirit World, at a house in a clearing. A table was placed in the garden area, spirits sitting around the table.

"What happend to you, Lily?" Iroh said, placing a cup of tea close to her.

"Some bad things... Morgenstern attacking the Worlds, he trapped me in a never ending darkness and intended to clone himself an army of Lily's..." Lily explained, gripping her cup, "During the final battle I sacrificed myself to protect the Worlds from endless darkness, but I found myself trapped in it again."

"An army of Lily's? Now that is a scary thought." Iroh said with a chuckle, "The Worlds can barely handle one."

Lily chuckled as well, her's displaying a hint of pride, "Yeah... I don't know what has happened in the Worlds after I was lost... Or how long I have been gone..." she said, taking a sip from her drink, "This is some good tea."

"Made with a special teapot." Iroh said indicating it with a gesture of his hand, "It is my favorite thing I found here. When you make tea in it, you can still taste a little light in every cup."

"What?" Lily said confused, "Light in a cup?"

"A long, long, long time ago. This teapot belonged to Avatar Wan." the elderly firebending master explained, "Who used it to carry the light spirit, Raava, around until the two of them became one."

"I have no idea who Avatar Wan is or what a Raava is." Lily said, taking another sip, "Iroh, you don't happen to know a way to get out of the Spirit World?"

"In fact I do. There is a portal that will lead you straight to the South Pole." Iroh told her, "But if you go back, we could use your help."

"Anything for an old friend." Lily said immediately, "What do you need?"

Iroh stood up and gestured for her to follow him. Slipping a slice of cake with her, she followed after her old friend.

* * *

They walked out of the yard, and it was there already that Lily could see what they might need help with. A tear of swirling darkness was formed against the sky in the Spirit World. Vapor of blackness was sprouting out of it like some sort of cancer.

"How come I didn't notice that before?" Lily said surprised, munching on the cake, "What do you need me to do, Iroh?"

"That Rift is creating a portal to the Dark World, and once its big enough, the Corrupted will be coming through. Destroying the Spirit World before moving on to the Physical World." Iroh explained, "We are going to need a Keyblade Wielder to lock..."

Lily scoffed at the mention of those wielders who once opposed her and threatened the Worlds, "No, we don't." she added shortly, stepping forward as she held out her hand, in a flash of bright blue light, a key shaped sword appeared in her hand.

The weapons handle bears two white angel wings, the teeth are fashioned in the shape of a 'M', colored in the same blue as the blade. It's Keychain token is a silver heart shaped symbol.

"Where did you get that?" Iroh said surprised, recognizing the weapon.

"Long story." Lily said, pointing it towards the black Rift. A small bright beam shot from the tip of the weapon.

The beam travel through the sky and nearly reached the Rift when it exploded, covering the Spirit World in a bright white light. Using her arm to cover herself from the light. Looking up once it died down, she saw that the Rift was still there and the reason why her attempt had failed.

"My, my. What have we here?"

Floating above her was a handsome tall young man. He had tanned skin, short messy bowl-shaped silver hair and yellow eyes. He was dressed in a black open jacket with popped color over a blue shirt. On his lower body he was dressed in black jeans.

"A living Skywalker?" Zeru said, floating down to the ground, "I thought you all went the way of the dragons."

"Depends on which World you are for dragons." Lily said with a smirk, knowing her son was still alive back in Equestria, "And you thought wrong."

"Let's correct that, shall we?" he said, and in a spiral of darkness he called his weapon before lounge at her.

Zeru wielded a Keyblade has a dark black handle with a raised spiral carved around it. Its pommel and guard resemble black, demonic wings. The base of the blade is an etching of a goat, and the shaft is formed from two black, barbed blades, etched with a white icon resembling a bramble of thorns. The teeth are formed in the shape of a demonic wing.

She managed to block the strike with the Keyblade in her hand, but with the sheer force of the attack, it was knocked out of her hand and the blade shattered.

Iroh stood back as he watched Lily evade under the next strike, taking the hilt from her belt, activating her purple bladed Lightsaber as she met the dark warrior head-on.

The two matched each other blow for blow, Zeru evaded under her spinning strike and fire a barrage of dark blasts at. Lily either evaded the magic attack or deflected them with her two blades.

Zeru blocked an incoming strike and attempted to disarm her with a swirl, but Lily activated the mechanism in her hilt to split it in two, giving her the ability to dual wield her weapons.

She kept increasing in speed and ferocity, until she manged to break through Zeru's iron defenses and with a powerful kick, send him through a nearby tree.

"Impressive. I should make a mental note to not underestimate members of the Skywalker bloodline." Zeru said, dusting himself off, "But that's enough for now."

"I don't think so! There is a lot more where that came from!" Lily said, before charging forward attempting to strike at him, but he faded away moments before the blade landed on the ground where he had stood.

"Get back here!" Lily shouted, looking around widely, "Where did you go!?"

"Lily, he is gone." Iroh said calmingly, walking towards her.

She let out a deep sigh calming herself down as she deactivates her weapons and putting them on her belt. "Well... I think this is useless now." she said, picking up the ruined Keyblade.

"We need a Keyblade to seal the rift." Iroh said, looking from the weapon to the black rift, "Or else all the Worlds will be covered by the darkness that the Corrupted will bring."

"Know any living ones?" Lily said dryly, "Or once that haven't joined Morgenstern."

"There might be." Iroh said turning to look at his old friend, "In Republic City."

* * *

**And there ya go, the third chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

**Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beauties!**

**If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review and maybe check out some of my other work.**

**For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents next time.**


	4. Chapter 04: There Is Another

**Hello there.**

**Welcome my friends, to the next chapter of Avatar Heroes II: Rebirth.**

**I hope your going to enjoy this chapter and now on to the review.**

**ajolnac.5: Not bad?... B-B-But I only settle for perfection. Just kidding, I'm satisfied if I entertained the reader. Yeah, I'm trying to mirror the Roukio and Jinora romance to Jason, Asami.**

**And now story time.**

* * *

Korra, now wearing Jason's old black jacket, and Asami entered the ruined bank entrance where the Republic Police taking in the attempted bank robbers and statements from the witnesses.

Spotting Roukio and Jinora to the side of the entrance hall, the duo walked over to them as the Avatar said, "Roukio! Jinora! Are you two okay? You were pretty vague about what happened aside from the bank being robbed."

"Which is a bit old fashioned." Asami said, "What the hell happened here?"

"We are fine." Jinora said before she and Roukio began to explain how the blonde girl with similar abilities as Jason had stopped the bank robbery.

"That sounds highly unlikely." Asami said as she reached into the pocket of her pants, taking out her phone and she began to use it to tap into the security feed of the bank.

"Your hacking now?" Korra said, looking over her friends shoulder, "Is there something you can't do?"

"Hacking? Please." the raven haired girl said amused, "Future Industries made the security system that is running through not only this bank but all of Republic City."

"You mean McGrath Corp taught your company how." the Avatar teased her.

"Nearly everything comes imported into Republic City from the Alliance is made by McGrath Corp." Jinora noted, "Which has an exclusive contract with Future Industries to only allow them to sell their products in this World."

"You mean..." Roukio began with wide eyes in shock, taking his navy blue smartphone from his pocket, "That my phone isn't a real Future Industries!?" he added in mock surprise.

Asami managed to find the footage, which to her and Korra's surprise displayed a blonde woman fighting with beyond human speed and firing red lasers from her eyes.

"...There is another?" Asami said surprised as she studied the footage, slowing down until she found a specific moment that displayed the woman's face, "Strange... I think I know her..."

"You too?" Korra said at the footage, swiping her finger over the screen to zoom in to get a better look at the woman's face, "Why's it still blurry?"

"That's all the resolution we have." Asami told her, "Making it bigger doesn't make it clearer."

"You can't? Really?" the Avatar said surprised, "You can't like... zoom in and enhance?"

"Korra..." Asami said, turning her gaze from the screen to her friend, "That's literally impossible."

"It's possible on the television." Korra said, as she tried to remember where she had seen the blonde woman before, "That woman... It has something to do with Jason... But I can't put a finger on it..."

* * *

Seagulls call as a ship moves over peaceful blue waters. Passengers strolling across both the upper and mid decks of the ship, with Lily rests her hands on the rail and stares out at the ocean.

Her old friend Iroh and the spirits living in the Spirit World had created and gifted her a new outfit to replace the tattered, shredded and battle damaged clothes she had entered the Spirit World in.

Her new outfit consisted of a black shirt under a white jacked with hoodie, tight black pants, faded brown strap boots and a pair of similar colored fingerless gloves. They even gave her a hair cut, it being much shorter in the back and the front of her black hair was now covering her left eye.

She looks over her right shoulder, watching a mother laugh at a joke her young son made. With a look of envy but with a small smile, she turns back to look at the ocean.

"Traveling alone?"

Lily quickly turned around, her hand reaching for the hilt of her weapon. But she halts her action when she saw a handsome man with neatly combed black hair. His golden eyes and pale skin indicated he was from the Fire Nation.

"Whoa, easy." he said, holding up his hands in a reassuring manner, "Just here to chat."

Lily relaxed a bit, leaning one side on the railing, "And why is that?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

The man lowers his arms and then twists to lean idly onto the rail. "Well, not many people travel by boat on their own. It can be quite a lonely journey." he began, "In all the years I have traveled over the sea's, I found those that do tend to have the more interesting stories."

"It's better for some people to be alone." Lily said, turning away from the man.

"Maybe. I just thought a friendly face wouldn't hurt. As I said, it can be quite a lonely journey and it can be awfully boring." the man said, shrugging his shoulders, "I'm curious, have you been to the Fire Nation Capital by any chance? You look familiar..."

"I have been there a few times." Lily admitted, with a nostalgic smile on her face. She let her mind wondered back to a fond memory of hers, one during a particular victory party in the Fire Nation Royal Palace.

* * *

She was sixteen years old at the time, she was leaning on the balcony overlooking the recently freed capital of the Fire Nation as the sun was setting as the Hundred Year War had finally ended.

"Lily, why aren't you inside with the rest of us?" a soft voice, which belonged to her friend Katara, asked her.

"Just enjoying the view, appreciating what I have..." Lily said, as her friend joined her at the balcony, "It might be a while... Before I see it again."

"I know... I'm going to miss you Lil's." Katara said sadly, pulling Lily into an sisterly embrace, "You have become the closest thing I will ever have to a sister."

"Same here Kat. Your the little sister I always wanted." she said, hugging her back, "You should really come visit me at the Temple. Everyone should come visit, then I show you how we party back at the Temple."

"Hey Katara." another voice said. The two turned around to see Zuko with his hands behind his back, standing there, "Mind if I talk to Lily in private?" the freshly crowned Fire Lord requested.

Katara nods heading inside only stopping for a moment to look back at Lily giving her a strange look then a wink before heading inside.

"What's up your fiery Fire Lord?" she said, leaning back against the railing.

"I just wanted to thank you, princess." Zuko said with a small smile.

"Hey, I'm still just Lily to you." she said, giving his shoulder a small playful punch.

"Then you should still call me Zuko." he returned, "As I said, I just wanted to thank you. Since the day I met you and even before we became friends, when I was still hunting you and the Avatar, you were always kind to me."

"Always kind to you?" she said with a raised eyebrow, "The first time I met you I was mocking you for being a lousy villain!"

"Oh yeah, what was it you said?" Zuko said amused, "'What are you going to do next, waterboard the elderly?'"

"Did I really say that?" Lily pondered with a raised eyebrow, "It does sound something I would say."

"Well anyways I've been meaning to apologies... well that's not the reason why I'm here..." Zuko began, scratching the back of his neck, "Well I want to say... I mean..." he looks down trying really hard to hide his blush.

Lily only stared at him confused, "You alright there?" she said concerned, "You aren't getting sick, right?"

"I'm fine! It's just..." Zuko said softly, but when he looked up Lily was standing much closer to him.

"If it is so hard to say." she said, stroking a loose strain of his hair back into place as her heart was hopeful, "Then let your action speak for you."

Zuko leaned down only an inch away from Lily's face, she could feel his hot breath on her lips. She leaned in to close the distance but before more could happen, they were interrupted once again.

"Your ladyship." one of Lily's father's red armored Praetorian Guard said, "It's time to depart, your father is waiting."

Lily let out an annoyed and disappointed sigh as she stepped back, "I guess this is it." she said, looking up at her enemy turned friend, "We will meet again, I promise."

* * *

"...A long time ago." she mumbled, a sad smile on her face now.

"I see... Oh, where are my manners." the man said, holding out his hand, "I am General Iroh, of the United Navy."

"General? That's a weird name." Lily teased, accepting his hand shake, "You can call me Lily."

* * *

Korra was pretty insistent that this mysterious blonde girl was found soon. So Roukio and Asami were patrolling the docks, trying to pick up any trail mystery woman may have left.

"You know. This is actually nice." Roukio said, as Asami who was currently walking ahead, shot a look over her shoulder, "We never spend any time together, Asami. Not without the others around."

"We should." Asami said, softly touching the silver ring around her finger, containing a red gem, "Got any plans for next week? If your not to busy courting Jinora."

"I'm not courting Jinora!" Roukio protested.

"You like her, everybody can see." Asami said, "Your almost as thick as Jason..." but suddenly stopped.

"Still miss him, huh?" Roukio said gently.

"Yes... I still think about him every day." she admitted, "But I have a lot of work to keep my mind off him and..."

"And what?" he said curiously.

"Don't tell anyone this." Asami said, looking a bit embarrassed, "But our World is nominated for a seat on Alliance Council. Director Aqua has been pushing for us to have one, and McGrath has suggested me for the position."

"That's great!" Roukio said with a proud smile, "You would be perfect for the position to speak for our World. Your smart, knows how to get things done."

"...I don't know. My family has fallen apart..." Asami mumbled sadly, "And I couldn't even save him..." but she had stopped suddenly. Her head jolting around as if she had heard something.

From the shadows emerged five beings. Each had a muscular humanoid body structure but with pitch black skin and spherical, glowing blue eyes. Crooked antennae sprout from their heads. Each one of their two hands sporting five clawed fingers. The feet, are long and lack digits. All over their body are several faint, blue veins.

"Corrupted?" Asami said, taking up her stance as Roukio took up his. They nod at each other and the two engaged the shadowy beings from the space between Worlds.

* * *

The mystery blonde woman was leaping and folding over the warehouses on the docks, her hearing, more advanced than others, picked up the sound of grunting, of panting, of screaming. At first she assumed it was the sound of something else. But then she realized it was the sound of battle.

Landing on one of the nearby warehouse roofs, she saw the one that was like her and a very beautiful woman with raven black hair, fighting those monsters she had seen before.

They looked like they were struggling, the one like her seemed to be holding back his true power.

"Whatever." she mumbled, turning around, "Not my problem."

She was about to walk away when she heard a voice in the back of her head which she did her best to ignore.

_"Don't turn your back on them. They need help. Your help."_

"They can fend for themselves." she growled in irritation, "I need to..."

_"If you say so. Jason would have done it."_

Grumbling under her breath, she turned around, "Stupid conscience. Opening up old wounds..." she took a running start but stopped at the edge as some weird sensation in the back of her head.

Looking down over the edge of the roof, she saw him.

A third one.

* * *

Down below, they where being decimated. Roukio was thrown against the wall as two of the Corrupted stayed on him. The other three focused their attack on Asami, who was tiring. But before the Corrupted could strike, it happened.

From a nearby roof, a figure landed, the dust and dirt kicked up, distracting all of them.

As the dust settled, there stood a young man with sleeked back, spiky brown hair. He dressed himself in a blue hooded jacket, underneath he wears a grey t-shirt with a V-neck style collar while his skinny jeans are black.

In one hand he wielded a similar weapon that Marc used. But the newcomer's guard is a deep blue which appears to be two shooting stars. The shaft is light-blue blade in the form of a katana, the teeth of the blade resemble a flaming meteor. Attached to the hilt with a silver chain is a five-pointed gold star.

The young man rested the weapon on his shoulder, grinning widely as he looked around, his amber colored eyes glowing faintly in the darkness.

"This seems like fun." he said rather cocky, "Mind if I join?"

He jumped into the air, bringing his weapon down on top of one of the Corrupted, cutting it cleanly in two. The newcomer, quickly turned to engage the other four Corrupted, morphing his weapon into two blasters, shooting at them as he went.

Asami rushed over to Roukio's side, his face in just as much surprise as hers was.

The newcomer was currently jumping around, changing his weapon into a single demonic looking claw. Using it to grab a corrupted, pulling it towards him as he transformed his weapon back into its Keyblade base form and slashing at it two times.

"I can't believe it..." Asami said with wide eyes, "J-Jason?"

"Asami..." Roukio said softly, "That's not Jason."

The Corrupted tries to claw and slash at the newcomer but he easily and seamlessly dodged. Soon though, the Corrupted earned itself a stab right to the face, sending it back to the shadows it came from.

As he landed, the last one attempted to strike him from behind, and he would have succeeded if it wasn't for a quick blast of Heat Vision from above, burning the creature alive.

Roukio, Asami and the newcomer looked up in surprise to find the mystery blonde woman land.

"Oh, hello." the newcomer said with a pleased smirk, looking at the mystery blonde as he made his weapon disappear in a flash of bright light.

She rolled her eyes, turning away from him and to Asami and Roukio, "You two alright?" she said softly, sounding concerned.

But at that moment, the newcomer felt some sort of connecting between him and the mystery blonde, feeling it as some weird sensation in the back of his head.

"Wait, you are like me!?" newcomer said, looking at Roukio, "And why does he look like me? Why does pretty boy look like me, and why is prettier Cornelia like me!?"

Trying to compose herself from seeing the brunette and younger version of her deceased boyfriend standing there, Asami looked at Roukio, "Pretty boy? Yeah, I can see it." she said a bit amused.

"And it's Claire, actually." mystery blonde said, finally telling her name.

"You know her?" Roukio said, "That's cool."

"Actually I don't know her." newcomer said, "Oh, I'm Jaysen, by the way. Jaysen Walker."

"So that's Claire and Jaysen." Asami said, the name Claire sounding familiar to her, "What are you two doing here?"

"Alright, let's start at the beginning. My name is Jaysen Sky Walker. And for the past four years, I have been using my Keyblade to protected the city of Heatherfield as the one and only Skywalker."

"I was just chilling at home, working on my part of a group project I was doing for the science fair with Irma and Cornelia but then this portal opened, sucking me through it and I landed here in Republic City."

When Jaysen was finished explaining how he got into this World, they turned to Claire, who stood there with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Fine. Let's start at the beginning. My name is Claire Amidala. And for the past five years, I have been using my powers to protect the city named Pallet Town as a hero the media has dubbed as The Skywalker."

"I wasn't born with my powers... My best friend and the love of my life transferred them to me somehow... Before he died. So now I try to save as many people as I can in his place. One day, this really weird thing happened, like really weird and a portal opened and before I knew it, I found myself in Republic City."

"So you two come from another dimension... It must be something else than simple World travel." Asami noted, placing her chin on her finger in a thinking pose, "If you two come with us to Air Temple Island, we can help you make sense of it all."

But at this Claire turned around, "Sorry no." she said, and she began to walk away from the group.

"Come on, Amidala! I bet your just as confused by this situation as I am!" Jaysen called after her, "We could use all the help we can get if we want to go home. We are all friends here!"

"Sorry Jaysen." Claire said, turning around to look at the group, "Don't take this personally, but I don't do this friends thing. It keeps me from getting distracted..."

But their attention was drawn towards the sounds of a massive roar echoing through the air.

"That doesn't sound good." Asami noted dryly.

* * *

**And there ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

**Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beauties!**

**If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review and maybe check out some of my other work.**

**For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents next time.**


	5. Chapter 05: It Can Get Weirder

**Hello there.**

**Welcome my friends, to the next chapter of Avatar Heroes II: Rebirth.**

**I hope your going to enjoy this chapter and ****now on to story time.**

* * *

"Evacuate the area." Chief Lin Beifong roared to her officers as a massive plant like Corrupted had planted itself in the square.

The plant creature roared, as it shot purple projectiles, which on impact with the surrounding building exploded like bombs.

"I want Water and Fire benders aiming for the plant!" Beifong ordered, "Earth Benders uproot that beast!"

The fire and water elements flying into the sky to defend the city grounds. The Corrupted roared as fire scorched it's black body as it used its tentacles to smash the blasts of fire and water away.

A black tentacle moved fast enough to catch the police officers by surprise, slamming them against the buildings. The fighter jets came flying in, shooting at it but the Corrupted slammed one out of the air using its tentacles, forcing the pilots out as the jets crash and explode against the building.

Even with the upgrade to their equipment from the Alliance, they didn't seem to be able to hurt the creature, but police got help from an unexpected source.

Once of the police officer was almost crushed by a tendril, if it wasn't stopped by something that cast a massive shadow over him.

The officer saw a bulking and large suit of pink and blue power armor, much larger and bulkier than the one Kuvira had once wore during her assault on Republic City more than a year ago.

Using a searing blast of red energy from its armored glove, cutting it he tentacle in two freeing him.

The person wearing the suit turned to him, "You alright officer?" the armor spoke with a distorted voice.

The office who could only nod silently, looking into the red visor before the armor turned back to the creature, fire erupting from it's armored boots as the suit began to fly towards the towering plant Corrupted.

The police benders down below continued to fire, taking down several of the plants projectiles as the armor used its lasers to cut the creatures tentacles down.

Asami, Roukio, Claire and Jaysen arrived just in time to see the pink and blue armor fight against the tentacles, as it did it's best to protect the police officers from the projectiles.

"This is crazy..." Claire said, horrified at the destruction around her as she takes her fighting stance.

"It looks like fun!" Jaysen said with a smile as he summoned his weapon to his hand, ready for battle.

"I wish I was like them..." Roukio thought as he and Asami rushed after the the other two to join the battle.

With a forward flip, Jaysen used a tendril to slid along it, deflecting incoming energy blasts with his Keyblade. Claire runs across the roofs running, as she springs into the air, Jaysen made a floor of light for her in order to gain additional momentum for height.

Her fist embeds into the front of the Corrupted plant's body, holding her in place as she began to repeatedly punch it with her free fist as Jaysen slides over the tendrils, firing his weapon at the Corrupted, striking several blows into its body.

Having called her own suit of power armor, Asami was flying around the massive monster using her hand blasts to attack it. The creature let out a massive roar, creating a shock wave of air, sending Asami, Jaysen and Claire backward and some policemen to the ground.

Aiming right at Asami, the plant Corrupted opens what appeared to be its mouth, as it charges an massive energy ball in int maw.

With a boom, the armor landed on the monster digging its gauntlets into its head and pulled hard. This successfully force the creatures head upwards, forcing it to release the blast away from the battle and into the harbor.

Using his blade to deflect the projectiles back to the Corrupted as they resumed the assault on the mighty beast, it was the first time either Claire or Jaysen saw Korra, who had entered the battle as well in the Avatar State, using her element wings.

Using her mastery of all four elements to nearly uproot the monster all on her own.

"Who is that?..." Jaysen said softly amazed, "She is the third ten out of ten I have seen today."

"Can't argue with that." Claire said, jumping up through a tendril and in a spin, she fired her Heat Vision to tear more of the roots of the beast apart.

Upon spotting Jaysen, Korra was distracted for a moment to notice an incoming tendril. In the split second it took for her to notice and react, she managed to create an air shield to block the strike, but it wasn't enough to defend against the full force of the attack.

"No!" Asami said rushing towards the falling Korra as the other fighter where to busy finishing up the Corrupted.

Asami wouldn't be able to make it with the basic flying speed of her standard armor. A blur of speed shot past her, burning straight through the Corrupted roots and tendrils. Using a broken off piece of building as a ramp to reach into the sky, where the blur managed to catch Korra mid-air before moving along the building back to the ground.

"Time to finish it!" the armor said as it landed in front of Claire, Jaysen and Roukio who had joined them after helping civilians to safety.

The same sensation Claire and Jaysen had felt a few minutes before burst in their heads again, this time between the two and the armor.

Asami, the Armor and Claire shot at the creature with a continues stream of red lasers and Heat Vision to it's face. Buying Jaysen time to raise his Keyblade to summon forth a large meteor like fire ball, making it descend on the Corrupted, exploding on impact.

In a fiery explosion, the creature was burned to ashes as even the roots remaining in the ground began to fade from this World and back to the Void.

"We did it!" Jaysen said, raising his free hand up for a high-five, and the armor slammed its open hand against his, the force of it knocking the brunette to the ground.

Roukio looked relieved, before he noticed the look the Republic Police force had. Each and every officer present, including chief Beifong, looked at Claire, Jaysen and the armor in shock and awe as if Jason had just returned from the dead.

"Uh, hi there?" the armor said unsure, holding up a hand in greeting.

"Giant suit of armor huh?" Claire said looking up at it, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "This could literally not get any weirder."

Jaysen's widen in disbelieve when he looked to the side, "...It can get weirder." he said, pointing in at Korra and Asami who were walking up to them.

The two women were accompanied by the strangest thing they had seen yet. And for a day like this, that was saying something.

Before them stood what was best described as a super deformed or chibi sized version of Jason Skywalker.

He had spiky black hair, dressed in a blue shirt under a black hoodie while on his lower body he was dressed in blue jeans and the traditional red sneakers.

"You..." the chibi said as the sensation was felt again between him, Claire, Jaysen and the armor.

"Are like me..." Claire, Jaysen, the armor and the chibi said at the same time.

"Well... Not entirely." the blonde noted, a hint of uncertainty by the strange thing standing in front of her, "I'm not a cartoon."

"You say it like it is a bad thing." the chibi noted, putting his fist on his hips.

"Because it is." the blonde told her.

"The grump doesn't like cartoons?" Jaysen said surprised, holding a hand before his mouth, "That's a shocker!"

"What's wrong with you?" the armor said disgusted.

"This is way too weird." Asami said, looking at the strange assortment of people before her.

Korra eyes hadn't left Jaysen's face, mostly because he looked most like her lost boyfriend with deliberate differences. She walked up to him, placing her hands on his face as a hint of hope springing up inside her, "J-Jason?" she whispered softly.

"What?" the chibi said, turning his attention to her but Korra ignored him, having only eyes for the male brunette of the same height as her.

"Sorry, very pretty lady." Jaysen said gently but surprised at her hopeful reaction upon seeing him, "I'm not this Jason everyone keeps going on about."

Slowly lowering her hand, "N-No of course not... He's..." she said sadly, a lump forming in her throat as that fleeting moment of hope was crushed, "I guess we should head back to Air Temple Island."

"There is an Air Temple Island here?" the chibi said surprised.

"Yes, there is..." Asami said, looking down at the cartoon version of Jason, "Just... What are you?"

* * *

"Okay, let's start at the beginning. My name is Jason Skywalker..."

"Yeah, that's not going to work." Claire interrupted him.

The group sat on the upper deck of the ferry transporting them over the waters in Yue Bay towards Air Temple Island, the blonde leaning against the railing.

"I agree with Claire." Korra said sitting on a bench next to Asami.

"I second that." Asami said, still wearing her armor minus the helmet as her hands resting on her lap.

"I third that. I just wanted to be part of the conversation..." Jaysen added with a boyish grin, getting a look from the others as he turned to the chibi, "How about we call you... Classic! You look like a Classic. What about it Classic?"

"Fine!" the chibi shouted in annoyance as he threw his arms up, "My name is Jason 'Classic' Skywalker. And for years now, I have been adventuring all over the world as the one and only... Well Skywalker."

"So making my way downtown walking fast, faces pass and I'm home bound after foiling Marieke's latest attempt at taking over the World, but then this portal opened, sucking me through it and I landed in a far darker, edgier and grittier Republic City."

"So that's my story." Classic said, crossing his small arms as he turned towards the large suit of power armor, "What about you big guy?"

The suit of armor opened, leaving them stunned when they saw who stepped out of it.

A young girl with messy black hair long enough to get pass her shoulders. Her blue eyes had a faint glow to them. On the top of her head she wore what looked like a headset, the side looking like cat ears.

She wears a high tech skin-tight jumpsuit in the colors blue and pink.

"That's not a guy..." Jaysen mumbled as he looked at the girl about a head shorter than him.

Her skin-tight jumpsuit morphed into a dark blue plaid skirt, black over-knee length stockings, and a blue shaded jacket, a white dress shirt with a lose pink tie.

"Hello there! Let's try this one more time!" she said, lowering the headset with one hand as she waved at the people looking at her with her free hand.

"My name is Jaesa Skyla Walker. I'm a professional gamer slash student slash crime buster from the city of Vale from the year 2626. I use this special armor called the Modern Enhancement Omni Weapon that my father built to help me fight crime as the one and only Skywalker, the Armored Avenger. So I was fighting this terrorist group called the White Fang soldiers when this strange portal opened, swallowing me and then I found myself in this strange, retro city."

"Okay, just..." Roukio said confused, "How many Skywalker's are there?"

* * *

The sun started to set when the boat arrived on Air Temple Island, when Korra, Asami, Roukio and the others climbed up the stairs, where Tenzin and Jinora where waiting for them.

Jinora's eye immediately fell on Claire, "You guys found her!" she said, but it was then that she noticed Jaysen, Jaesa sitting on top of her armor and Classic, "Who are these people?"

As they introduced themselves, Tenzin turned to Korra, Asami and Roukio, "I heard what happened in the city with the giant Corrupted from Lin." he said, a hint of concern, "But where did you find these... Skywalkers?"

"We were ambushed by Corrupted." Asami explained, "We tried to fight them off but we got overwhelmed. Then out of nowhere, Jaysen came swinging in with his Keyblade and started beating them like it was nothing."

"All in a days work, Asami." Jaysen said, throwing an arm around the blonde next to him, "Then Claire joined in and they never stood a chance."

"Personal space." Claire growled angrily, throwing his arm off.

"Jaesa and Classic we found during the fight against the plant Corrupted." Korra continued the explanation, "I thought it was best to have all of them here, stay the night before we go to Alliance HQ to figure this mess out."

"That might be best. I will contact Director Aqua and inform her of the situation. I just have one question..." Tenzin said, turning the Skywalker's, specifically gesturing to Classic, "Is that some sort of rodent?"

"I heard that baldy!" Classic shouted insulted.

* * *

After having been shown their temporary abode for the evening, Tenzin's family, Korra, Asami and the others where splitting off to do their own thing. While some where talking, comparing how different their Worlds are to their own, or just relaxing.

"Okay, this might be random, Jinora." Jaysen said as he sat in the living room with the female airbender, Korra, Roukio, Ikki, and the other Skywalker's, "But are you and Roukio..."

"Are me and Roukio... What?" she said.

"Dating." Jaysen told them.

"Even he can see it." Korra thought, suppressing a smile at Roukio's and Jinora's shocked reaction, before she noticed that they were missing a certain blonde who had been there a second ago.

"So Jaysen just throwing it out there." Ikki said, leaning close to him, "Your pretty cute."

"Well my mom always said I was a cute one!" Jaysen said with a bright smile.

"Oh, a mama's boy." Ikki said, leaning close to his ear, "I'll be your mama."

"That would be great!" he said oblivious, "Because my mom is dead!"

* * *

Claire had wanted to get away from the others, as she had been doing ever since she had gotten these powers. She had began to explore the temple on her own, contemplating on just leaving when she felt herself drawn to the boys dorm on the island.

After a short walk she stopped in front of a door. Slowly reaching out and slid the door open, revealing a rather plain room.

Stepping inside, Claire looked around for a moment as she noticed that it was pretty clean, and it wasn't very personalized, save for the wall near the bed which looked as if it hadn't been slept in for a year.

Slowly walking over to the bed, she gasp as she saw what was on them or rather who. All of them where pictures of Jason Skywalker through the years.

One that stood out to Claire in perticular was Jason standing with five other males and six females, all of wearing swimwear, the background depicting a forest lake.

"J-Jason..." she said, her voice breaking painful with sorrow as she studied the friends the hero had made all over the Worlds.

"There you are."

Turning around, Claire saw that it was Korra, standing in the door opening. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." she said walking over to the blonde.

The Avatar looked over the pictures, specifically the one Claire had been staring to, a look of sorrow of her own graced her face.

"...I wasn't..." Claire said softly, she was at a loss of words, "Something drew me to this room."

"This was his room... The man I fell in love with." Korra said pointing to Jason on the picture, "...You know Claire, when I first saw you, I knew I had seen you before... And now I remember why."

This made the blonde turn to her, "Do you now?" Claire said, crossing her arms.

"It also helped me figure out who your lost love of your life was... The same yet different one of mine." Korra continued turning to look at Claire herself, "It was your Jason Skywalker, right?"

Claire turned away from the Avatar, fighting back her bitter tears as she said, "Yes..." she whispered softly, "It was my Jason who died..." as her mind went back to the day he died.

* * *

It was five years ago when Claire was kidnapped by this cloaked freak, who tied her over the edge of one building. Six random people where held hostage, hanging over a building on the other side of town.

Like in the main universe, Jason had only enough time to save the random people or the girl he loved. And Claire knew with all her heart that he would make the selfless choice.

As she was trying to come to terms with her incoming death, Claire saw the blur of speed that was Jason, doing his best to save everyone. He wouldn't make it, he couldn't. She closed her eyes as her ears where filled with a loud bang and Claire was dropped down to the grounds below.

Wind swiped past her when she suddenly felt two strong arms surround her frame, slowing her descent. She opened her green eyes to see Jason had caught her, a flaming golden aura surrounded him.

"J-Jason..." she said surprised as they landed on the ground, which gave away by the sheer force.

"I saved you, bae... Don't you see? I saved you..." he said smiling and sounding immensely relieved, placing her on her feet but holding on to her hand, just as someone let out an angry roar behind them.

It was the man who had put Claire and those other people in that situation, it was Marieke.

"No! No! No! It wasn't suppose to be that way!" he shouted in anger, "Her death was suppose to break you!"

"Oh, but it did." Jason growled, his voice seething with contempt and rage. He let go of Claire's hand, as he strode forward, "I'm going to get you, Marieke!"

The golden aura spiking in volume. With every step he took, the entire city shook as the ground began to crack under the sheer power he that was releasing from his body.

Marieke launched a stream of lightning at Jason from his finger tips, but in his rage he ignored the energy hitting him in the chest as he continued towards his prey unimpeded.

He attempted a call forth a bigger stream, but Jason caught his hands as he began to slowly crush them.

"I'm going to destroy you slowly..." Jason growled, as his aura began to spike again and burn even more intensely, "And when you start begging me to end it. I'm going to remind you of one thing. You tried to kill the woman I love. And for that you're going to die!"

The golden aura spiked as it's effect began to burn the area around them, but even if she could feel the heat and pressure from the aura, it didn't hurt Claire but the light forced her to cover her eyes to protect her eyes.

Marieke's screams filled the air, as Claire was thrown backwards as a result from the explosion that filled the street. The golden flare reaching high into the skies, parting the clouds above them.

Once the pillar of energy died down, Claire opened her eyes to see her boyfriend stumbling forward, Marieke had turned into a very crispy corps sitting in a kneeling position.

She ran over to him as he fell to the ground, managing to catch him before he could it the ground.

"Jason, you did it." Claire said holding him onto him.

"Yeah... I guess I did..." he said with a weak chuckle, "...Claire... I don't feel so good..."

"No!..." she began her eyes widening in horror, "No! You can't be... Not now! Please!"

"Claire... I don't want to go... I don't want to leave you alone..." Jason said, placing a kiss on her lips as wetness came out both of their eyes. His eyes glowed white for a moment, before it died down and the energy passed to Claire, just before his body went limp.

Claire cradles her boyfriend's body and cries softly before the sensation, the power coursed through her entire being, every fiber of her being as the sound of the entire planet reached her ear.

She let out a roar of anger and grief, her uncontrolled power so great building began to shatter, lantern poles bending over as if a invisible hand was snapping them.

* * *

Back in the present, Claire sat down on the bed, and during her telling of her backstory, she couldn't hold it in as tears began rolling down her cheeks. Korra sat next to her, softly patting her on her back as she tried her best to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry to hear that..." Korra said gently, "If it is any comfort... My Jason considered the fact that he couldn't save you his greatest failure."

"...He was stronger than me." she cried softly, placing a hand on her chest, "He was able to move on from this pain."

"I don't think he ever did." Korra theorized, "I think Jason kept his failures close to him, he didn't move on from the pain but learned to live with it."

"The way you talk about him... He sounds so amazing... I guess it runs in the Jason's." Claire said with a wet smile, "Most of the time, I'm not sure what I'm doing... I just charge in and hope my fists will fix it."

"Even Jason had no idea what he was doing most of the time." Korra assured her as Claire turns to look at her, "He just went with what he felt was right. I think that's the best you can do. Listen to criticism, but don't look for guidance. Forge your own path forward."

Korra placed a hand on hers, as they face each other closely. Claire's green eyes gazed into her sky deep blue eyes gazing into green eyes. "Thank you Korra." she said with a smile.

"Any time Claire." Korra said, standing up, "Now let's go do something fun."

* * *

**And there ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

**Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beauties!**

**If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review and maybe check out some of my other work.**

**For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents next time.**


	6. Chapter 06: Welcome To Republic City

**Hello there.**

**Welcome my friends, to the next chapter of Avatar Heroes II: Rebirth.**

**I hope your going to enjoy this chapter and ****now on to story time.**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Claire said as she stood across from Korra on the training grounds.

Korra flex her shoulders, "Of course. Jason and I always used to do this to relax." she said taking a fighting stance, "Nothing feels as good as doing it with your hands."

"O-Okay than." Claire said, taking her own fighting stance.

"Use anything you want." Korra said moving from one foot to the other, "Don't hold back."

Much to her surprise, Claire appeared in a burst of speed, gripping the front of her her shirt, body slamming her into the ground and knocking the air out of her loungs.

"Maybe..." Korra mumbled, as Claire pinned her down with one leg over her body and a raised fist, "Hold back a little?"

"Hey Korra, Claire. We are going to order dinner tonight, what do you want..." Jaysen began before spotting the position the two where in, "Is this for my benefit? Because I'm benefiting."

"We were just practicing." Korra said, as Claire got off her and pulled her back to her feet.

"Hey easy, I don't judge." Jaysen said, holding up his hands, "I have this friend Elyon who's into tall blond's with long hair... Wait a minute that described Corny..."

"Rather than just stand there, why don't you spar with Claire?" Korra said, gesturing for him to take her place.

"Can I end up like you just a second ago?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Most likely." the Avatar said with a nod and the Key Wielder immediately took her place.

"Anything goes?" Jaysen said, and with the approval from Claire, summoned his sword.

Spinning his sword, he called cast a torrent of flames from the tip of his weapon, which Claire countered by taking a deep breath before blowing out the air, dispersing the incoming flames.

She immediately followed up by a stream of Heat Vision, which Jaysen protected himself by transforming his Keyblade into a large shield. He was able to hide behind it for a moment, before being blasted back by the power from the attack.

He crashed over the ground, sliding to a kneeling position in time to block an incoming strike from Claire with his shield, causing a shockwave to echo through the training ground.

Using the shield to push her off, Jaysen went on the offensive by morphing his shield into two iron gauntlets. He launched himself forward and he punched her against the head, only for her to catch it. Using the momentum from his move, he managed to land a kick to her side, he fling her through the air.

Korra couldn't help but smile when she saw how much Claire was enjoying herself.

* * *

The sun was going down, brushing the sky in a crimson color as Korra walked towards the temple as Claire and Jaysen were still going at it. In the courtyard she found Jaesa, Meelo, Ikki and Rohan sitting around her armor, which apparently also functioned as a high spec's gaming platform.

"I've seen some things." Meelo said, playing against Jaesa, obviously trying to flirt with the young girl.

"Really?" Jaesa said, not taking her eyes from the screen her armor projected, "What kind of things?"

"Crazy things." Meelo said.

"Cool." Jaesa said not looking away from her screen, "I once took on four tentacles as they tried to penetrate my every hole."

"...How old are you again!?" Ikki exclaimed in horror.

But she didn't get an answer before Jaesa bellowed at the top of her lungs, "Eat my Zerg Rush bitches!"

Meelo did not look at his screen as his character is obliterated by Jaesa's, only staring at her. "Got to grab more gamer fuel." Jaesa said, standing up as she realized she was out of snacks.

As she walked away, Meelo stared after her. "Holy airbison." the young airbender said dreamily, "I think I'm in love."

"Oh!" Ikki teased, "Meelo's got a girlfriend!"

"Go away Ikki!" he said angrily to his older sister.

Korra let out a chuckle, as Roukio exited the temple and walked over to her. "Sorry, can't stay for dinner." he said, when he walked up to her, "Beifong called about that case. More of those crystal are finding their way to the streets."

"I see... Can we count on you tomorrow?" Korra said, but he shook his head.

"Sorry, but someone has to cover for Mako and Bolin." he said, "Guess who the lucky one is? Anyway, good luck. I hope you find a way to back for them."

"Thanks." she said, "Good luck with the case."

* * *

It was the following morning, and the boat had almost completed its journey towards Republic City on the smooth water. There is still peaceful bird cries, and Lily was having breakfast with Iroh.

As they conversed over their meal, Lily scarfed down her food, savoring the taste of the food. In the never ending darkness that exist between the Worlds, time had been meaningless. In that realm, she had lost count how long it had been since she actually had any real food.

"Is it good?" Iroh asked.

Swallowing her food, Lily said with a smile, "It's fucking delicious."

Iroh laughed at her reaction, "Well that's good to hear." he said, "Have you ever been to Republic City?"

"I have been once... Sort of. It was a long time ago..." she admitted, as they walked over the outside of the ship, where they could see them entering Yue Bay, and beyond it the skyline of Republic City.

Her eyes widen in shock, "That's Republic City?..." she said surprised, leaning against the railing. Remembering how it looked before all the those skyscrapers, train rails, factories and harbors were build.

"Welcome to Republic City." Iroh said, standing next to her, "It's something isn't it?"

"It's hideous." she said looking over the bay.

"...It's not for everyone." Iroh admitted, rubbing the back of his head, but she wasn't paying attention, "Lily? You okay?"

But Lily wasn't listening to him anymore, as her eye had fallen on Aang Memorial Island, where a large statue of the previous Avatar was looking out over the city.

"Aang." she whispered softly, remembering the first time she had seen that young bald boy.

* * *

She was fifteen years old, standing at an iceberg with her friends Sokka and Katara, who she had saved moments ago. Quickly, the boy from the iceberg scrambles up the ridge of ice and happily jumps on the head of a large, furry creature that has the same arrow-shaped marking on his forehead as the boy.

"The fuck is that?" Lily asked in awe, landing next to the young boy, "It looks so cute."

"This is my friend Appa! He's a flying bison." the boy explained. Sokka and Katara appear around the corner as Appa opens his mouth and licking the boy with his giant tongue, "Your okay!" the boy hugs the bison's nose.

"Really? Hello, Appa. My name is Lily.", the girl said and the bison turned his head towards her, opening her mouth and giving Lily a lick as well.

"Appa seems to like you." the boy said, "My name is Aang by the way, nice to meet you Lily!"

* * *

The voice of Iroh drew her back to the present. She turned her gaze away from the statue, and looked at him.

"Sorry, was distracted for a moment." she said,shaking her head, "You where saying?"

"If you want..." he repeated a bit embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head as his pale cheeks illuminated by a hint of a blush, "I could show you around Republic City."

"Don't you have to work, Mr. four-star general?" she teased, "It sounds nice, but I have a job to do..."

"Oh..." Iroh said disappointed, "What is it you need to do, maybe I can offer my assistance?"

"It's secret... I don't want to involve too many people if I can help it." Lily said concerned, but noticing his disappointed face she added, "Hey, tell you what. We can go for ice cream or something."

* * *

After departing from their ship, Iroh and Lily were now walking through the city as they were eating away at the ice cream in their cones.

"How is the ice cream?" Iroh said.

"It tastes wonderful!" Lily exclaimed, eating her chocolate chip flavored ice cream.

She suddenly stopped, turning her head to see a three people walking out of a nearby store. "Have the money by tomorrow." one of the men shouted over his shoulder, "Or else we can't..."

"Or else what?"

The hoodlums turn around to see confidently Lily standing there, Iroh looking surprised at her. The three hoodlums, eye each other questioningly for a second before bursting out in laughter.

"Lily what are you doing?" Iroh whispered, "We should call the police."

"They have a police force already?" Lily said, before turning back to the hoodlums.

"Since you two love birds are obviously fresh off the boat." one of the hoodlums began, "Let me explain a couple things." but he was thrown back into a car when Lily raised her hand.

"Let me tell you how this goes." Lily said, striding forward with a confident gait, knowing they would be outclassed by her, "I am going to stomp you all to the curb. Let's go."

One of the hoodlums bends a water bullet from an unseen water skin from under his coat. Lily speeds up, charging through the water and hitting him with a kick to the head, slamming him head first against the ground.

The third recoils before coming face-to-face with Lily, who gripped his shirt and smashed him against the ground, leaving a small crater.

"...What just happened." Iroh said shocked, lowering the phone in his hand, having just alerted the authorities.

"I did what I said I would do." Lily said smugly crossing her arms, "I stomped them to the curb."

"But the way you moved, you were amazing." Iroh said positively impressed by his companions fighting prowess, "You fought like The Skywalker."

"The Skywalker?" she said surprised, not knowing what he was talking about when the first hoodlum recovered, taking some sort of red crystal from his pocket, "Oh, no you don't!"

She charge forward just as the hoodlum crushed it in his hands, covering in a bright light.

Before Lily's fist could connect to his face, a hand stopped it. The light died down and the hoodlum was now covered from head to toe in a red crystallized armor, his helmet having a tyrannosaurus theme to it.

Lily looked shocked into the helmet's black visor as he was now able to block a punch from her. The hoodlum held her hand in place, pulling his other fist back and punching her in the face. When it connected, a white wave erupted, catapulting Lily back and into a nearby car, putting a massive dent into it.

"Lily, are you alright?" Iroh said, rushing to her and kneeling down.

"...I actually felt that..." she said impressed as he helped her up, "What is that?"

"A new weapon that is making it's way into the streets of Alliance Worlds." Iroh explained, getting her back to her feet, "For a short time, it gives the common criminal incredible power."

"Guess they have to change to keep up with the times." Lily said dryly, dusting herself off, "Anything else I need to know?"

"It comes in a few different variations." Iroh said, remembering the details he had gotten on the crystal weapons, "Black makes you stronger, yellow makes you faster, pink is great all around..."

"Noted." she said, taking the hilt of her weapon from her belt. And to her surprise, Iroh took his fighting stance as well.

"Can't let you have all the fun." Iroh said.

"Show me what you are made off, general." Lily said with a smirk, welcoming the help from him.

Iroh took the lead, bending a large fire stream at the hoodlum, who formed some sort of sword made out of the same crystal. Using his new weapon, he parted the flames, heading the blade for Iroh's head.

Reacting quickly, Lily activated her lightsaber, blocking and deflecting the man's sword.

After a short clash of blades, Lily pulled him into a blade-lock. Using this opportunity, Iroh bend lightning from his fingers, allowing Lily to kick him hard in the gut, causing cracks in the armor.

As the hoodlum tumbled backwards, Iroh ceased the lightning assault before swiping the stunned man off his feet, giving Lily the opportunity to punch him into the ground, which gave away by the sheer force of the punch.

In a bright glow the armor disappeared, leaving only the broken and unconscious body of the hoodlum behind.

"Seems you only need to punch them hard enough." a pleased looking Lily said, deactivating her weapon and placing it back on its belt.

"Or his time was up." Iroh pointed out, "The report made by officers Mako, Bolin and Roukio claimed..."

"Don't ruin it." she told him, looking at him impressed, "Your a pretty good fighter. I would place you about... fourth best firebender."

"Only third!?" Iroh said in mock hurt.

"Of the firebenders I have ever met." she continued to compliment him, "In fact, you kind of remind me of a friend of mine."

"I could say the same about you." Iroh said with a smile, "You remind me of a legendary warrior from the stories my grandfather would tell me."

Suddenly, an alarm sounds from up above. Lily raised her head to look where the sound is coming from, and above her was an airship.

A voice from the ships intercom commanded, "Police! Freeze where you are!"

Lily watched as metal cables where shot from the airship and using it to quickly descend down to the ground. "The bad guys are there... and there..." she said proudly, gesturing to the defeated hoodlums, "And over here."

The officer gestured, and the other three cops run forward and bend their metal cables to secure the three thugs.

The police officer walk towards Lily and Iroh, while the three cops each take a hoodlum away. "You two are under arrest too." the officer said.

Lily looked surprised, "What do you mean we're under arrest?" she said insulted, gesturing to the hoodlums, "Those are the bad guys over there! They were extorting a store!"

"From the looks of it, you caused a whole lot of property damage." the officer said, "And as far as I can tell, your not one of the Alliance Heroes."

"Alliance Heroes?" she said confused with her arms crossed in front of his chest.

The officer takes on a fighting stance shooting a cable to bind Lily. However, she quickly moves out of the way and snatches the cable out of the air, holding it back.

"Officer, I'm general Iroh from the United Navy." Iroh said, trying to intervene before things got too out of hand as he knew what his companion was capable of, "We can explain."

"You can explain yourself down at headquarters." the officer said, before he was pulled towards Lily, who punched him into the ground, knocking him out.

"Lily!" Iroh exclaimed in shock, but she had already let go of the cable and scooped him up in her arms lifted him up bridal style.

"I have no time for this." she said, ignoring the surprised yell he gave when she lifted him up, "We need to get out of here." and she sped off, making it appear they disappear in a blur.

* * *

**And there ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

**Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beauties!**

**If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review and maybe check out some of my other work.**

**For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents next time.**


	7. Chapter 07: He Was My World

**Hello there.**

**Welcome my friends, to the next chapter of Avatar Heroes II: Rebirth.**

**I hope your going to enjoy this chapter and ****now on to story time.**

* * *

"Whoa!" Jaesa exclaimed in awe, sitting on her knees on her seat when she looked out of the window of the train she was on as it moved out of the portal, giving a magnificent view of a lush and green surroundings.

She along with Korra, Asami, Mako, Bolin, Claire, Jaysen and Classic were sitting in the train, which was on the line passing through portals specifically set up by the Alliance for easy passage between Worlds they were allied to.

"Hey Jaesa. I have a question" Asami said, getting the attention from the girl sitting next to her, "I have been wondering, how did you change your outfit like that? From skin tight battle suit to that school uniform."

"Oh, it's my nano suit." Jaesa said turning back to look out of the window, "It can transform into any type of clothing I have programmed into this watch." she indicated the silver bracelet with some sort of tear drop looking device on top.

"That's pretty cool." Asami said, leaning closer to her, "Think you can give me the schematic's on how to build my own?"

"I can..." Jaesa said slowly turning from the window once more to look at the older woman with a smile, "But in exchange, If I can take a look at your armor schematic's. They are so refined and less bulky looking than mine."

"Deal." Asami said, shaking hands with each other.

As the two girls were talking about their passion and mutual interest in power armors, Mako looked on until he heard someone whisper his name.

"Hey, Mako. I need your advise." Jaysen whispered, finally managing to get the attention of the firebender, "Your a bit of a lady killer right? At least you look like one."

"I have had a few girls, yes." Mako said, a bit satisfied with himself, "Why?"

"I knew it! Okay, I want your honest opinion." Jaysen whispered, looking over to Claire who had been talking with Korra. Making sure the girl wasn't paying attention to them he continued, "You think I have a chance with Claire?"

"I don't know, Jay. She seems to still be hurting over her Jason. But as for your chances." Mako advised him, "She's kind of the Champion and you don't even have your first gym badge yet."

A few seats away, Korra looked over her shoulder watching Jaysen overreact insulted to what Mako had said to him.

"What are they talking about?" she said, indicating Mako and Jaysen with her thumb.

"About the chances Jaysen has of getting it on with Claire." Jaesa said, not turning away from the window, "Don't see the problem. Jaysen is not hideous."

"Ah, isn't that cute." Asami said with the teasing tone of an older sister teasing her younger sister, "Seems someone has a little crush of her own." she patted the top of Jaesa's messy black hair, messing it up even more. But Jaesa puffed out her red cheeks, crossing her arms in front of her chest and turning away from her.

"I don't think Jaesa and Jaysen should be together." Classic noted, his small arms crossed in front of him, "Would that count as incest or selfcest?"

"I like this little guy." Bolin said, leaning into his seat and gesturing down to the chibi, "He ask the important questions."

"And I like this big guy." Classic said leaning back into his seat as well, gesturing upwards, "He reminds me of a younger me."

"A younger you?..." Asami said surprised, "How old are you anyway?" just as their train came to a stop at their destination.

* * *

"I think we lost them." Lily said when she had reached a park in Republic City, getting curious looks from passerby's from her still holding Iroh in bridal style.

"Not that I don't enjoy being carried in your strong arms..." Iroh began, a bit of a blush on his cheeks, "Could you please put me down. I would really appreciate it."

"Oh, right." Lily said a bit sheepishly not having realized it. She put him back on his feet, "So uhm... Iroh. I have a few questions."

"Well let's play twenty questions then." Iroh said with a chuckle as they began to walk around the park, "What would you like to know?"

"What is this Alliance that cop was talking about?" Lily began, looking him into his eyes, "And what is an Alliance Hero?"

"With the Alliance we refer to the Alliance Between Worlds. It's exactly what it says." Iroh began to explain, "An alliance formed between multiple Worlds who agreed to come to each others aid, and share knowledge with each other."

"As for Alliance Heroes, they are a branch of the Alliance which gathers, coordinates, and supports individuals who have risen above the simple soldier rank." he continued to explain, "They often work alone or in small group and are send on the Alliance most important missions."

"Sound a lot like the Specter's from the Superior Order." Lily noted before turning to her next question, "Earlier you said I fought like The Skywalker. What did you..."

But it was at this moment she came to a sudden stop. The world went silent around her as her amber eyes widen in shock. At the end of the path, overlooking the large lake in the middle of the park, stood a memorial statue.

It depicted a young man with spiky hair, a cape flaring from his shoulders as he was depicted as if he was touching down from flight and his right arm extended as if to offer a helping hand. The voice of Iroh felt so far away, as she looked at the stone face of the young man. She had no need for an explanation to know who it was that the statue was depicting.

"J-Jason..." Lily whispered softly as she stept closer until she could read what was on the plaque at the base of the statue.

_'If you seek his true monument, look all around you.'_

* * *

Team Avatar and the Skywalker's arrived at their destination where they were guided towards the Alliance Command room by a one of the officer's in the base. The Skywalker's looked around the white halls with impressed look before they stood in front of a large door.

With a swishing sound, the door slid open revealing a large circular room, a large window on the other side giving a magnificent view of the mountain range and the small village down below.

In the middle of the room, a large round table capable of displaying holographic images and video feeds. At the table stood a tall and slender young woman, issuing commands to the troops.

"Keep pushing onward, give it everything you got." she told her troops on a screen, before swiping her hand to open another, "Status report on Marc?"

"No sign of him. He's still missing in action."

"Marc is missing?" Korra said shocked.

Upon hearing her voice, the woman turned around. She had blue eyes and medium-length blue hair, mostly parted to her left. She wears a black and navy blue, high-collared halter top, a black corset with two pairs of white laces and black shorts. She wears black stockings reaching about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin.

"Team Avatar and... others." she said with a smile, "Apologies for not coming to welcome you in the hallway. It's been a busy week."

"It's no trouble." Korra said, before turning to the Skywalker's, "Claire, Jaysen, Classic, Jaesa, this is Director Aqua, current leader of the Alliance."

"Charmed." she said with a small smile.

"What was this about Marc being missing in action?" Korra asked.

"We have had some worries about the Vanitas of Zeru." Aqua explained, leaning back against the command table, "Our scouts had disappeared, we send Marc in to investigate."

"Vanitas of Zeru?" Mako spoke up.

"They are a cult worshiping an ancient being from outside the Verse or more commonly known as the Arcmoani Network." Aqua explained, "They believe there is more than one Network... And from what Tenzin has told me yesterday and the reports on the attack on Republic City, it seems they are right."

Team Avatar glanced in the direction the Director was looking, and found her looking at the Skywalker's.

"You mean?..." Asami said in surprise, "There is another Arcmoani Network?"

"Maybe more." Aqua said crossing her arms, "Toshi theorized that there might be fifteen Arcmoani Networks."

"Speaking of my favorite blunette, where is he?" Bolin interrupted, "Maybe if he and McGrath put their heads together..."

"The Harmonic Heroes are off World at the moment, all of them. It's classified, sorry, I can't say more." Aqua explained "But once they are back, I will have them working on a way for you all to get back to your own Arcmoani Networks."

"Really?" Jaysen said, "Just like that?"

"Of course. We can't have four Skywalker's running around." Aqua said with a soft smile, "Think of the property damage!"

"I don't rack up that much property damage." Jaesa mumbled, stroking her chin, "In the meantime, I think I have a way to track where they are keeping this Marc. The only problem is I need to build it."

"If you think you can, we can bring you to the lab right here at HQ." the Director told her.

"Really just like that?" Jaesa said surprised.

"In the Alliance Science department, you want to do something, you get a budget and told to do it." Aqua said with a smile, "...Unless it's very unethical or complete nonsense. Like how Kyle wanted to create a what he called... a 'Super Crown'."

"This World is awesome!" the young girl said, throwing her arms up.

"Not sure if we should trust a child to do such a task." Claire said, crossing her arm in front of her chest.

"Who are you calling a child!?" Jaesa said turning to the taller blonde with an angry glare, "I'm the brightest person in the room. Have you seen my armor?"

"Your dad made that for you." Claire pointed out, "You said so yourself."

"I made my nanotech suit myself!" Jaesa said with an irritated tone, "And I made my own upgrades to both my suit and armor."

"You want to throw down?" the taller girl said as the two glared at each other while walking closer, "Your just a little girl in a suit of armor. Take that away and what are you?"

"Super genius, top student at Beacon Academy, fluent in English, Korean, German, Dutch, Japanese, a black belt in karate, judo and tai boxing, number one player in Overbutts." Jaesa said smugly, crossing her arms as she counted on her fingers, "What where you again? And what have you done to get your powers?"

"Put on the suit." Claire growled angrily, uncrossing her arms, "Let's go a few rounds."

"Bring it on, blondie!" she growled back.

As the two young women glared at each other intensely, Korra, Asami, Bolin, Mako and Aqua looked on with a feeling of tense in the air. Before the two girls smirked at each other. Jaysen slid closer staring at them, "Kiss!" he whispered.

"Dude!" Bolin scolded him, "How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen!" Jaysen said back, "What did you expect!?"

"Not much." Mako said turning to his brother, "And look at you being the responsible 'big bro'." Bolin laughed at this when his own older brother heard that he got a notification on his Scroll, "It's Roukio."

Turning away from the group, he picked it out of his pocket as he looks at the message.

* * *

Lily was sitting on a bench in the park, staring in the distance as tears ran down her face. _"I failed... I failed him..."_ she thought, _"I failed my boy..."_

Iroh sat next to her, softly rubbing her back, "Are you alright?" he said gently.

"No..." she said softly, "Nothing is right."

"Nothing?" Iroh said confused and concerned, "Lily what's wrong? What about your mission?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. Nothing does..." she said staring down to the ground, "He was my world... My world doesn't exist anymore."

"Then what are you going to do?" he said concerned, seeing this proud and confident woman suddenly being so broken.

She didn't respond immediately as she looked down at the hilt of her weapon, _"This would be a good death..."_ she thought as she stood up, _"But not good enough."_

"I do have a promise to keep... But after that... Well, we'll see." she said softly, standing up as she turned to him, "Can you take me to Air Temple Island now. Please?"

"Yes, of course..." Iroh said, standing up as well.

* * *

Over at Air Temple Island, Roukio sat next to Jinora on the roof of the temple, eating lunch together.

"The entire street had sustained serious damage and the criminals swore they were defeated by a female Jason Skywalker wielding a purple double bladed lightsaber." Roukio said, holding his sandwich in hand.

"A double bladed lightsaber? Sounds pretty cool... or a good way to lose limbs." Jinora said, taking a sip from her drink, "Think it's another Skywalker?"

"I hope not..." Roukio said in mock horror, "Chief Beifong has enough grey hairs as it is!"

Just when Jinora's boyfriend Kai landed on the same roof. "Jinora, we have guests." Kai said to her, turning from to send a glare at Roukio.

"And why didn't you went to my dad?" Jinora said curiously.

"He's in the city at the moment." Kai explained, "And you have the most seniority among the airbenders."

"Good point." Jinora said, downing her drink and turning to Roukio, "Your coming?"

"Sure." Roukio said, as he watched Jinora jump off the roof and land on the ground.

He stood up as well, seeing Kai giving him another glare. "Roukio." the young airbender said.

"Kai." he said, and the two jumped down the roof as well.

* * *

A short walk later, they arrived at the courtyard where they saw general Iroh waiting for them. Next to him stood a woman, staring around in amazement.

"Where did all these airbenders come from?" the woman said.

"The most recent Harmonic Convergence created an energy shift the likes of which this World has never felt before." Iroh explained, "Numerous nonbenders across the world suddenly discovered they had airbending abilities."

"That's... great." the woman said with a smile, "Rebuilding the air nation was Aang's live long dream."

"Greetings." Jinora said, with a wave getting the attention of the two.

"Greetings, Master Jinora." Iroh said with a bow of respect, something Jinora returned, "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise General Iroh." Jinora said with a smile, "My father isn't present at the temple at the moment. Perhaps I can help you?"

"Well, I think my friend here can explain it best." he said gesturing to the woman next to him.

"Greetings, Master Jinora. I'm Lily Skywalker, but call me Lily." the woman introduced herself stepping forward, "It's good to meet another airbending master."

"Another?" Kai said surprised, "You mean you have met Tenzin?"

"Who the feck is Tenzin?" Lily said surprised.

"Then who..." Roukio said getting the attention from the woman, who's faintly glowing amber eyes widen upon seeing him, "Something wrong?"

"N-No... Sorry, you just look like someone..." she said, regaining her composure, "Anyway, I have need for a Keyblade wielder. There is this rift in the spirit world where creatures known as the Corrupted are pouring through. If the rift get's to wide, they could consume the entire spirit world along with this World."

"If you need a Keyblade wielder, why come here?" Jinora said surprised, "Why not go to Alliance HQ? That is where the new Keyblade Academy is."

"Keyblade Academy? New Keyblace Academy" she said surprised, a flare of anger in her voice.

Jinora and Roukio exchanged a surprised look, as if not sure if she was being serious. "Lily has been..." Iroh said unsure to the trio, "Living off the grid for a while."

"Sure, let's go with that." Lily said dryly, "So how do I get to Alliance HQ? Anyone has a spare Solar Ship?"

"A Solar Ship?" Roukio said with a raised eyebrow, "You can just take the train."

At this Lily became stoned faced, turning around as she began to walk back towards the boat, mumbling something that sounded like "How Long have I been gone!?"

* * *

On the roof of the Alliance HQ, Mako, Bolin, Jaysen and Classic were sitting together and having lunch.

"These chimichanga are amazing!" Classic said, throwing his fist up as he stuffed the remains of the deep-fried burrito in his mouth, before taking another one from the paper bag.

"You sure eat a lot." Mako noted, holding a sandwich in his hand, "For such a small guy."

"Do you have any idea how much calories I burn!?" the chibi said with his mouth full, "With all the running around, smashing through things that I do?"

"Do you know what they call a quaderpounder in French? A royal with cheese. It's all because of the metric system." Jaysen said munching on his burger, getting a raised eyebrow from the other three, "What?"

"That was very random." Classic said disappointed, "You can do better."

"I just was just throwing a random piece of trivia out there." Jaysen said, "You know... this is nice."

"What is?" Bolin said, stuffing some fries in his mouth.

"Just us boys goofing around, having lunch..." Jaysen explained, laying down on his back after finishing his food, "I don't have many male friends... I don't have any male friends come to think about it..."

"Well you have three now! Mako, Classic and me!" Bolin said cheerfully, "You know what that is?"

"A three hundred percent increase!" Jaysen and Bolin said at the same time.

"Hey, I got a cool idea to pass the time." Classic said jumping up, "Jaysen, we are going to need that key of yours."

* * *

Meanwhile down in the lab, Jaesa was typing away on a keyboard with Asami overlooking a screen showing them what Jaesa was programming and how long it will take for the tracer to be installed into her armor.

Jaesa had put on her playlist as a loud music blasted from her speaker:

_'There's nobody else that could handle, all the attention and fame. What would you be willing to gamble? To her it's Just a Game! Bright lights are shining all around! She's stepping up into the final stage! Her adversaries best be wary. She's suiting up and she's about to engage!'_

"This is really the music they listen to in the year 2626?" Claire said, sitting next to Korra on a nearby bench.

"You don't like it?" Jaesa said putting chips from a bag in her mouth.

"It's catchy." the blonde admitted, leaning back as the two continued to work.

"So how long is it going to take?" Korra asked just as a cooking alarm went off.

"It's done." Asami said as the younger girl suited up in her armor.

"We can now locate that Marc guy." Jaesa said, seeing the display of in her armor, "Now where are the boys?"

At that moment, a ball came flying through the window, followed by a small blur, revealing itself to be Classic as he landed on the wall, catching the ball.

"I got it!" Classic shouted.

"How is he standing on the wall?" Asami said looking at the chibi, "That doesn't seem possible."

"We have vehicle's who can travel between dimensions, we have people punching entire planets apart, moving entire mountains with their minds, we have people who can fly to the edge of the universe and back in seconds..." Korra began to sum up, "But this is the breaking of the laws of physics that made you think, 'huh, this is weird'."

"...I maybe become a bit desensitized to all the weird event the past five years." Asami chuckled, as Jaysen, Bolin and Mako came running into room as Classic jumped to the ground.

"Well feck, he caught it." Jaysen said, resting his sword on his shoulder, "Is the goober ready yet?"

"The what?" Asami said.

"Goober or whatever it is you smart people call it." the brunette said, "I'm not going to pretend I'm smart enough to know what it is called." as the door slid open and Aqua entered as well.

"I was having lunch at the cantina when I saw a small ball being chased by another bigger ball." Aqua said looking up at the hole in the window, "Now I see it was Classic..."

"Yeah... Sorry about that Director." Classic said, tossing the ball over to Jaysen.

"Oh please, this is hardly anything new here." she brushed it off as she looked at the screen on Jaesa's work station, "Is it ready?"

"Yes, it is." Jaesa said, striking a few strokes over her screen, "Sending a copy to you now, Director."

Aqua looked at her a pad in her hands, nodding to confirm she had received it. "We are intending to immediately pursue Marc." Korra said to the blunette, "Any objections?"

"None at all." Aqua said turning to Asami, "Before you go, have you thought about the offer we made you?"

"Not yet." Asami said.

"I hope you find your answer soon." Aqua said turning to the group at large, "You are about to enter the unknown to find one of our top agents. While this isn't an official Alliance operation, it is greatly appreciated. Once the Martha Box activates, you will be teleported as close as possible to our agent's location. Get him and return back to HQ as quickly as you can. Are you ready Team Avatar and... What do the Skywalker's call themselves?"

"Team Awesome?" Jaysen suggested, "Team Jaysen?"

"We'll get back to you on that." Claire interupted him as Jaesa began the countdown to the portal opening.

Once she reached zero, a green rift opened, large enough for even Jaesa to step through in her massive armor.

"Alright team." Korra said as she took the lead, "Let's find Marc."

* * *

**And there ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

**Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beauties!**

**If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review and maybe check out some of my other work.**

**Not sure if I ever mentioned this before, but these are the voice actor's for the New OC's introduced in this story if it was an animation.**

**Claire - Hayden Panettiere**

**Jaesa - Charlet Chung**

**Jaysen - Jason Griffifth**

**Classic - Josh Keaton**

**Zeru - Ben Diskin**

**Anyways, I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents next time.**


End file.
